Blind
by Zenappa
Summary: Sherlock Holmes does not like to be disturbed when he's thinking. But when one interruption from the woman herself sets his mind into a frenzy, will he succumb to his emotions or stick with his brain? Irenelock fluff, one-shot.


_**Author's Note: **_Helllooo, I am not starting another story, don't panic. This is just a one-shot for one of my best friends, The Sock That Never Stays Orange. She's in need for some inspiration for her wonderful stories and so I decided to give it to her! :D This one's for you babe, I love you!

So basically, it's some Irenelock fluff. They are just adorbs and I cannot even take it. Like seriously, one of the best couples ever!

This is probably the shortest author's note I've ever written because I'm pounding this out in order to get her inspired. I apologize ahead of time for the crap spelling and grammar and shorter than usual. But please read, review and enjoy anyway!

Love you all,

Zenna :D

* * *

**Blind**

The sun shone high in the sky on this brilliant morning, blinding everyone who chose stupidly to look directly into it. The clouds had enough sense to retreat into the darkness and stay away from the usual drowsy overcast London morning. Everyone seemed to up and about, busying themselves in the marketplace or shopping around. Well everyone except for one person.

One person stayed locked up in his room, like most other days, to do whatever God knows he does during the day. Between strumming his guitar and shooting the wall, darkness was his thing. He tried his best to stay away from light and hide himself vigorously like usual.

Yes, Sherlock Holmes was a man of many faces and many colors, unusual at times but no one failed to love him somehow. They tried to hate him and tried to plot against him but it always backfired in their faces. No matter what happened, Sherlock Holmes was never defeated.

A pounding on the wooden door jarred the said man from his thoughts and he leapt to his feet, expecting the doctor of the neighborhood or the landlady to come bursting in and yell at him for God knows what reason now. All he wanted to do was to plan in peace without any interruptions. Just once!

Rolling his eyes, he ignored the frantic pounding on his door and picked up his nut cracker from the nearby table. A bowl of chestnuts sat next to it, reminding Sherlock of HER.

Now he really wanted to be left alone... If SHE was still on his mind, then he really must be going insane. He cracked a chestnut loudly and then instead of eating it, chucked it at the wall. It smashed with a loud bang successfully and the pounding halted for a moment.

Sherlock smirked and tossed another nut into the nut cracker. When he had finished with at least ten nuts, he tossed the shells in a bowl and walked over to the door. Flinging open the door, there was no emotion written on Sherlock's face as he tossed the shells in the intruder's face. He assumed it was Watson or Mrs. Hudson but alas, for once, the detective was wrong.

"Well that's the rudest welcome I ever got if I saw one," the intruder purred, stepping inside Sherlock's room.

Sherlock froze on the spot, not believing what he had just done. He wanted to apologize and take back his rude behavior but he hadn't invented a time machine, yet.

It had to be her. Why was it always her? That woman vexed him in the worst ways. He breathed in and out to try and compose himself. He wasn't going to mention that little incident and just move forward. He shook his head, scratching his chin and brushed past the woman and headed towards the window.

"John let me in," she mentioned, attempting to get Sherlock's attention. "I hope that's alright."

Sherlock didn't respond. He was simply staring and thinking, trying to ignore the fact that the same woman who he was trying to forget about earlier was sitting in his room, staring at him like he was a meal. She was dressed in her usual outfits, a big poofy dark purple dress with a matching headband. Her red lipstick looked even more seductive today and Sherlock had to compose himself from throwing himself at her and losing control of all of his emotions right then and there.

He shook his head, stopping his daydreams where they were, and finally composed himself enough to turn around. She was looking at him with a questioning look in her eyes and he knew he missed something.

"I beg your pardon my dear?" he spoke to her for the first time and he cleared his throat impatiently.

"Honestly Sherlock," she trilled. "Do you have bees in your brains today? I only asked if there was something on your mind."

You.

That's what Sherlock wanted to say desperately. He didn't know how he was feeling today, his feelings and emotions seemed haywire and he didn't like it one bit. He sniffed and smiled a thin flat smile.

"Not at all," he replied, taking a seat across from her. "And how about yourself Miss Adler?"

She smiled, "I thought you'd never ask."

Sherlock pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow. She was obviously up to something, oh she definitely wanted something and Sherlock had a feeling he was about to find out exactly what that was.

"And?" Sherlock prompted, not taking his eyes off of her.

"I only came here to talk to you," she said simply. "No business, just a personal visit."

Sherlock didn't say anything and she swept onwards, "You see, something has been on my mind lately and I just can't seem to get rid of this undeniable notion that keeps swimming around."

Irene Adler.

Sherlock barely heard what she was saying. Something about thoughts in her mind that were bothering her... She would certainly be able to figure that out for herself so why was she here? He frowned and placed his hands together in his usual thinking position. He examined her stance and her eye contact when she was talking to him and he deducted that there was no sinister motives behind her visit but there was just simply something behind her visit here. Maybe, a little voice inside Sherlock's head told him, she just wanted someone to talk to. Who else does she have? He was jolted out of his thoughts as he realized that Irene stopped speaking and the silence that washed over him was frightening. He didn't have any idea of what to say.

Sherlock got to his feet and paced around the room thinking. Irene frowned, attempting to hold back an amused smile. She obviously knew he wasn't paying attention at all. Where was his mind today? Probably busy with another case.

"My dear," he finally spoke after what seemed like an eternity of silence between them. "Whatever it is that is bothering you, you can always tell me anything."

Irene got to her feet and swayed over to the side table, examining his effects.

"Sherlock," she purred, picking up a cracked chestnut and popping it into her mouth. "I'm not here with any other intentions than to talk. Stop looking at me like I'm just another client to be examined."

The detective shook his head, staying where he was and trying to get the image of those perfectly shaped lips closing around the chestnut out of his head.

"Don't try and deny it," Irene warned, taking a step closer to him. "I know everything remember?"

Sherlock didn't move, afraid that if he did everything would be ruined. Irene took another saunter forwards until their chests were almost touching. He breathed in and out heavily, closing his eyes and praying that he would have enough stamina not to make any gestures that would betray how he was feeling.

"I wouldn't deny it for the world," he said simply.

Irene placed her hands on his chest and pulled herself upwards so that their faces were inches away from each other. Sherlock stood as still as a statue, knowing that it was all about to be over soon enough anyway. Irene leaned a bit closer until their lips were millimeters apart.

"I know you Sherlock," Irene whispered, her breath blowing onto Sherlock's face. "I know what you want."

"You do?" Sherlock smiled and all of his emotional barriers crumbled as he took a look at the woman, the Irene Adler. He closed the gap between them and their lips brushed against each others for a moment before a loud banging noise caused the pair to spring apart and stare at the door.

Doctor John Watson barged into the room, ready to curse out Sherlock when he stopped in his tracks. He flushed in embarrassment when he saw the close proximity between Sherlock and Irene.

"Holmes," Watson blurted out, wanting to leave the room as soon as possible. "Mrs. Hudson would like to have a word with you, as would I, as soon as your guest leaves."

"So she sends you to do her dirty work now?" Sherlock said with a cold undertone to his voice.

Watson rolled his eyes, "Just join us later."

"I'd rather hang myself," Sherlock grumbled.

Watson gave up trying and exited the room quietly. Sherlock shook his head despairingly and glanced back to where Irene was still standing in the same position.

Irene blinked once and Sherlock turned away from her and headed towards the window once more. Irene frowned and watched him resume

his watchful status like earlier.

"So that's it then?" Irene hissed, obviously annoyed at something.

"What's what?" Sherlock questioned, oblivious to Irene's protests.

Sherlock never thought he would ever say this but he was actually thankful for Watson's interruption. He had time to control his emotions before things went worse than the road that they were going. The barrier was rebuilt and he would have to work extra hard this time. Irene had grown stronger.

"We had a moment and now it's over?" Irene questioned, her hands on her hips and her voice shaking. "You're just going to pretend like nothing happened?"

"Nothing did happen," Sherlock responded, still not turning around and facing the woman that he was so enthralled with.

Irene huffed, "You're unbelievable you know that?"

"And you're tiresome you know that?" Sherlock retorted, finally spinning around on the spot when she insulted him.

Irene's face registered surprise before she calmed herself down and took a step closer to the detective slowly.

"And you're just despicable!" she replied, ready with another quip.

"Devious," Sherlock smirked, matching Irene's step for his own.

"Spiteful."

Another step.

"Sinful."

Another step.

"And you're just too headstrong-" Irene never finished what she was about to say. Sherlock interrupted her by finally taking the last step, cupping his hands around her chin and placing his lips on hers.

Even though his barriers of emotions was still in place, a couple bricks had fallen and both of them knew it. Sherlock had vowed never to fall in love with a woman, it would be far less dangerous that way but now it just seemed right. He knew that Irene felt the same way about developing a relationship with each other but there was no denying how they felt about each other.

Irene wrapped her arms around Sherlock's neck and kissed him back with a passion that he had never seen before. He ran his hands through her delicate soft hair and didn't break the kiss for quite some time. When they needed air, Irene was the first to pull away and she smiled at the detective.

They had been blind to each other's emotions before but now they could see that they were meant for each other. Everything was perfect in this moment in time and they were determined to make it last as long as possible.

"You know," Irene whispered. "Maybe I should make personal visits more often."

Sherlock chucked a real laugh and gave the woman a real smile. He could get used to this. He tucked a loose piece of hair behind Irene's ear and took her hands in his.

"I think you should," he replied just as softly and led them over to the couch.

Watson and Mrs. Hudson wouldn't get their meeting with Sherlock any time soon.


End file.
